Who is Mysterion?
by mysterion
Summary: I m sorry Kyle…I can t … I just can t tell you who I am!
1. PROLOGUE

**WHO IS MYSTERION ? **

[STANXKYLE]

[PROLOGUE]

I stared at my papers for class, when I felled a cold wind blowing through my room. So I turned to my window and there he was again. Mysterion.

He walked towards me saying "Did you check some stuff for me?"

"First of all I want to know what the fuck is going on here? Who the fuck are you? Why can´t you tell me? I want to know for what i´m doing all those crap of checking everyone!" I nearly screamed at him. "I´m sorry Kyle…I can´t … I just can´t tell you who I am!" he answered very concerned. He stood there and looked onto the floor. He seemed to be very sad.

I walked to him and stared into his eyes when I surprisingly took notice of something.

"_OMG I know this look …no … it can__´t be…those gorgeous blue eyes … it must be…"_

"…Stan?..."

I said in a very trembling voice. I neared to his face to get sure that I was right with my statement. He looked shocked into my eyes. "It´s you Stan … isn´t it?" I said and smiled.

Mysterion was even more surprised when he saw me smile. But then he gave me a gentle laugh and this was the answer to all my questions.

"So you are really Mysterion, huh?", I chuckled.

He just stood there smiling and watching me getting even more happier with every sentence.

"Dude I´m so glad …" I told him.

"Thank God I know who i´m working with" I laughed.

Mysterion didn't say anything and still watched me in some obvious pleasure.

"Dude what´s going on? What is all this staring and smiling about?" I said in disbelief.

With this sentence Mysterion came towards me. I was scared and I tried to avoid his movements but it was too late. There was the wall at my back and Mysterion in front of me.

I looked pretty lost and when he then pinned my anchles above my head at the wall I really was frightened.

"What the… What are you doing?… STAN!" i shouted.

But "Stan" just approached nearer and nearer to me when he gently whispered to my ear

"…don´t tell anyone who I really am…" I blushed by his soft whispering in my ear.

I have to admit I was kinda turned on by that. But I couldn´t do anything than looking in those lovely blue eyes. Then Mysterion headed back towards my window with the words "see you kyle…" and disappeared in the cold night.

I watched him leaving when I stood there still blushing…


	2. CHAPTER 1

**WHO IS MYSTERION ? **

[STANXKYLE]

[CHAPTER I]

…i just couldn´t stop thinking about what the hell just happened.

My thoughts were running wild.

"_What __was that?" _ I asked myself over and over. I tried to clear this echo in my head of Stan´s voice whispering into my ear. But I just couldn´t, I blushed more and more. His voice was husky but still gentle and the warmth of his breathe felt so good on my ear. Without noticing I touched my ear and my heart started racing. In this random thoughts I imagined more of Mysterion and myself. I was sunk in my thoughts and I let out some moans.

I lay down on my bed with my cogitations still remembering that scene. I started to touch my lips with the image Stan as Mysterion would kiss them softly. I gently stroke my neck and slid very slow down my stomach and reached into my boxers. I was so excited. My thoughts still illustrating the moves of Mysterion touching and kissing me. With those images I started to stroke myself. I let out more moans and started to skim my cock with more pressure.

"_ah…Stan"_ I kept forming this words in my mind. I pumped myself harder and faster till I reached my climax. I let out a last ecstactically groan and came into my own hand. I felt so good after this so I licked the rests of my seeds from my hand and than fell asleep still in excitement.

In the morning when I woke up I felt a little dizzy.

I remembered it was weekend so I could just lay down and relax a little.

But how should you relax when the first thing that comes up

To your mind is "… Stan … " I moaned in pleasure.

When I realized what I did just now I blushed and started to

Chuckle. This was such a stupid and girly reaction

but I couldn´t help it. I stopped in all my excitement and asked myself.

"_when will he be back…?" _


	3. CHAPTER 2

**WHO IS MYSTERION ? **

[STANXKYLE]

[CHAPTER II]

I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom. Refreshed I came out, changed my clothes and went to the living room. Mum and Dad were watching TV.

_10 AM NEWSBREAK_

…_there is still no hint who could possibly be Mysterion. Everyone wants to get a picture of him and reveal his true identity. If you have some indications about Mysterion you can call our serviceline 24/7…_

I silently laughed at this newsreport and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I sat down the table when Ike entered the room.

"Morning, bro …" he said.

"Morning Ike ..." I answered in a happy sing-sung-voice.

"What´s up? You´re really happy today. Did something happened or did you just had a hell of a dream?!" Ike chuckled.

"No everythings just fine today…I mean like … it´s weekend!" I said.

"well ok …" he went off saying.

I finished my snack and thought about what to do.

"_Could I go to Stan´s place?"_ I thought but then came to the conclusion it wouldn´t be the

Best idea after all that happened yesterday. So I decided to go to Kenny´s place.

Happily I went down the street till I reached his home. I knocked on the door and he right came to open the door.

"hi dude!" I greeted him.

"hey kyle…"he muffled as an answer.

"you wanna hang out a little ?" I spoke to him.

"Sure dude …"

So we went down to the park where we met some other boys from school. They talked about Mysterion. This was the latest number one topic. We didn´t care what they said so we went to some shops and ended in a café. Kenny talked about his new physical relationship and how great she is to fuck and I tried to listen to what he said but my thoughts couldn´t really follow this topic.

"Dude…do you even listen to me?" Kenny said.

"what? …oh of course this hot girl your dating lately …" I tried to safe myself.

"well… I just told you how I got nearly killed by a busdriver lately…so tell me what´s going on with you?" he demanded.

"Nothing really Kenny it´s just one of those days that really seem perfect…know what I mean?" I conjured some excuses.

"well yeah…" I know he didn´t belief me but he just went on telling me his Fridaynight experiences.

It got very late when we left the café and we both went home. I thought about taking a little walk through the town. I went to one dark alley I prefer to go to shorten the way to my home when I got home and entered my room I hear a familiar voice.

"Hello Kyle …"

In shock I watched Mysterion sitting on my windowsill.


	4. CHAPTER 3 FINAL

**WHO IS MYSTERION ? **

[STANXKYLE]

[CHAPTER III – THE FINAL]

I stood still in shock and watched how Mysterion came nearer to me. I couldn´t move away and of course I couldn´t say anything to him. He stopped in front of me looking deeply in my eyes. He smirked and said "I saw what you did yesterday after I left you …" I blushed deeply and became very nervous. He grabbed me and whispered to my ear "…and I liked it."

My heart went wild. He started to stroke my back very soft and with every move my heart raced faster.

"what´s up kyle …are you nervous?"

"well I …" I mumbled. He took this opportunity to smash his lips on mine. It felt so good. He nipped softly on my lower lip, licked and sucked it. I moaned in pleasure. Then he started to kiss me rougher. He stroke my tongue with his one. I felt like my heart was gonna burst. In my lust I grabbed his coat and drew him closer to me. A little trail of saliva went down my chin. He licked it and then he gave me some little kisses on it till he started to kiss me again.

My thought went wild I couldn´t think anything in this moment. I just enjoyed the pleasure I felt when he touched and kissed me.

"Stan…" I moaned in one of the passionated kisses.

Stan smirked and softly lay me down on my bed. He still was on top of me and softy pulled away my hat. He slighty pulled his fingers into my hair and lustfull he kissed me again. He removed my shirt and trailed many little kisses on my chest. He went deeper to my stomach and watched my reactions. I blushed and moaned again in pleasure.

He opened my trousers and pulled them slowly away. He continued with the teasing by pulling little kissed on the shaft. I nearly went crazy. "Please more …don´t ah stop…"

He licked the shaft and than took my whole erection into his mouth and sucked me really soft.

I groaned his name steadily when he suddenly stopped. I growled a little but than I felt that he inserted on finger into me. I shouted in pleasure and he kept pushing his fingers into me. He added more fingers and I went wild. I kept moaning and pushing myself against his fingers. He suddenly pulled out his fingers and pulled down his own pants. He replaced his fingers with his own throbbing member. He pushed it really soft into me that causes me to groan more.

"Oh my fucking god… ah it feels so good" I kept whispering more to my own than to him.

He started to push harder into me. I could only concentrate on my own lust that grew more and more but I really wanted to see his face. So I drew him into my direction and lustfully whispered "…let me see your face…" I pulled away his mask and cape and finally could see his wonderful vision. His black and sweaty hair falling softly on his forehead.

"Kyle…" he moaned.

He started to push faster into me. He grabbed my cock and pumped it in the same rhythm he pushed himself into me. After another few thrusts we both came. I spilled all my semen over his hand and my stomach. He collapsed onto me and continued to moan my name.

"Stan … I love you" I whispered to him.

…

"I love you too, Kyle…"


End file.
